El inicio del fin
by cecescribiendo
Summary: Escena alternativa de "Red John", temporada 6. Se acerca el final y hay muchas cosas por decir.
1. Desaparecido

**Bueno, empiezo con algo suave, una escena alternativa de "Red John" de la sexta temporada. A ver que pasa...**

* * *

Salió de su casa y fue directamente al CBI. Probablemente ya habrían vaciado el edificio pero tenía que ir, al menos una última vez. Y efectivamente, al llegar simplemente se encontró con las paredes de ladrillo rojo y los grandes ventanales por donde pasaba la luz. "Siempre han estado así de sucios?", se preguntó. Recorrió la sala lentamente, intentando recordar la posición de cada escritorio, de cada armario, del sillón de Jane, de la pizarra blanca, reconstruyendo poco a poco lo que una vez fue como su segundo hogar. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y suspiró lenta y profundamente, cerrando brevemente los ojos. Al abrirlos, una tierna sonrisa se depositó en su rostro.

\- ¿Dónde está?- una voz apareció de la nada obligando a Lisbon a girarse. El agente especial al mando, Dennis Abott acababa de entrar por la puerta.

\- Si me preguntas por Jane, no lo sé. ¿Has mirado arriba?- Lisbon preguntó esto último con una sonrisa en la cara, como si fuera la cosa menos evidente del mundo. Sentía que iba a vomitar, de verdad que no sabía dónde se encontraba.

\- Sí, lo he hecho. Tal vez no lo hayas oído pero hace una hora, Gale Bertram asesinó a un policía en una estación de servicio.

\- Lo he oído.

\- Y has oído qué es lo que Bertram hacía ahí?

\- No.- esto se estaba poniendo difícil.

\- Estaba usando una cabina telefónica. Adivina a quién llamaba.

\- Supongo que a Jane.- le estaba costando un mundo mantener la compostura y no derrumbarse en el suelo.

\- Ah, sí.- suspiró Abott.- Entonces, ¿dónde está?

\- No lo sé.

\- Yo creo que sí.

\- No puedo evitar que pienses eso.- el jueguecito se estaba alargando demasiado, y temía las consecuencias que eso pudiera tener.

\- Yo creo- empezó de nuevo haciendo una pausa- que tu novio está colaborando con un fugitivo peligroso. Creo, que está metido en esa locura de la Asociación Blake, y probablemente tú también.

\- Pues no. Y él tampoco. Jane puede controlar sus llamadas y no es mi novio.

\- Es una pena, Teresa. Eras una buena policía.

\- Lo sigo siendo.

Y con esto se alejó con una sonrisa fingida y el estómago revuelto. Abott la miró alejarse, también sonriendo. "Os pillaremos", pensó.

Lisbon salió del edificio y se apoyó contra la pared, disfrutando un poco del aire fresco e intentando calmarse.

\- Qué locura...- suspiró.

Metida en sus pensamientos, escuchó unos pasos acercarse. No se giró. No se movió. Siguió mirando al frente aunque instintivamente deslizó su mano hacia la cadera donde estaba su pistola.

\- Hola.- Era una niña, una pequeña niña de ojos oscuros y cabello claro que sostenía una nota en la mano.- Eres Teresa?

\- S..sí...¿por qué?

\- Una mujer te busca.

\- Una mujer?

\- Sí. Se llama Jane y dice que tú sabes dónde está.

\- Pues no, no lo sé.

\- El hombre con quien hablé me dijo que dirías eso, y me dio esta nota.

"Estoy arriba", leyó Lisbon.

\- Mmm... vale, muchas gracias.

Volvió a entrar en el edificio y subió por las escaleras. No se arriesgaría a utilizar el ascensor. Al llegar a la planta principal, se aseguró que Abott no siguiera allí y continuó su camino edificio arriba. Se detuvo ante las puertas del ático y llamó.

No hubo respuesta.

Deslizó la manó y se percató que estaba abierta. Pero antes de conseguir abrirla del todo, una mano atrapó su muñeca y la atrajo hacia adentro. La pesada puerta se cerró tras ella dando un fuerte golpe.

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. Desahogándose

Abrió los ojos como platos y ahogó un grito. Jane le había puesto la otra mano en la boca indicando que no gritara, mientras que con la otra aún sostenía su muñeca. Retiró la mano despacio de su cara.

-¡Maldita sea, Jane! Me has dado un susto de muerte.

-Lo siento, pero tenía que evitar que te vieran.

-Jane, el edificio está vacío no hay nadie del FBI.

-No me refería a policías.

Se quedaron callados unos instantes. Él no soltaba su muñeca y pudo notar que el pulso de la agente se iba acelerando. Se miraban a los ojos, ojos húmedos por la emoción, por el hecho de que tal vez no se volverían a ver.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Jane casi en susurro.

-¿Que qué ocurre? ¿Cómo que qué ocurre? Habías desaparecido, no sabía donde estabas, Bertram va matando gente por ahí y me acabas de dar un susto, ¿te atreves a preguntar qué ocurre?

-Yo...

-Tú ¿qué? ¿No habíamos quedado en contárnoslo todo? ¿Sinceridad al cien por cien?

Se deshizo de la atadura de la mano de Jane y caminó hacia el escritorio. Un rifle, una pistola, una botella de agua, un móvil y unas llaves.

-Te vas.

-Eso ya lo sabías.

-Voy contigo.-dijo mientras se giraba hacia él.

-Ni hablar. Ya te hizo daño una vez, no permitiré que vuelva a pasar.

-No me hizo daño...-se defendió.

-No, solo te dejó inconsciente y pintó una cara con la sangre de Padtrige en tu cara. No, no te hizo daño.- comentó desviando la mirada.

-Tienes que dejar de protegerme. Yo también tengo una pistola.

-¡Pues podrías haberla usado en ese momento!

Lisbon separó un poco los labios en un gesto de sorpresa a la vez que se apoyaba en el escritorio.

-Lo siento

-Ya...

-Lisbon debo irme no hagas esto más difícil.

-¡No! Ya estoy harta, Patrick, ya estoy harta. Me hechas en cara que Red John me atacara ¿y ahora tengo la culpa? ¿Pues sabes qué? No te irás a ninguna parte.

Y dicho esto se incorporó rápidamente, pasó por al lado de Jane dándole un leve golpe en el brazo contra el suyo y cerró la puerta del ático con el candado. A continuación se puso la llave en el canalillo de su escote. Jane la observaba inquieto. "Ha utilizado mi nombre...", comentó para sus adentros.

-No seas cría, Lisbon, dame la llave.

La morena se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza apretando los labios. Jane se iba acercando a ella lentamente hasta quedar a un par de metros.

-La llave.- susurró

-Voy contigo.

Con la respiración entrecortada, Jane cerró los ojos fuertemente y los abrió despacio.

-La llave, por favor.

-No estás en disposición de pedir nada.

-Lisbon, te he traído aquí para despedirme, no para presenciar una escenita de niña pequeña.

La mujer apoyó su espalda contra la puerta y se deslizó lentamente hacia abajo hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Puso su espalda recta y se cruzó de brazos y de piernas, mirando a Jane desafiante.

El rubio suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco.

-No sabía que habíamos cambiado los papeles.- dijo mientras se acercaba.

-No me moveré hasta que aceptes que vaya contigo.

-Estás siendo muy infantil.

-Y tú muy insensato.-levantó una ceja.

Jane se puso de cuclillas ante ella y alargó la mano indicándole que le diera la llave del candado. Pero lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue una Lisbon con el ceño fruncido y el mentón levantado.

-Si no te mueves, tendré que sacarte a la fuerza.

-Já!- se burló ella.

Y no supo cómo, pero instantes después se encontraba dando vueltas por los aires agarrada por Jane, que la había cogido tal cual estaba sentada y la había levantado como si fuera una pluma.

-Patrick Jane! Suéltame ahora mismo!-dijo entre risas muy poco disimuladas.

Jane paró de dar vueltas e hizo el amago de dejarla caer, haciendo que Lisbon se agarrara a su cuello abriendo sus ojos a más no poder. Jane soltó una carcajada y la dejó delicadamente en el suelo.

-¿De verdad te creías que te iba a soltar?

-Por supuesto que no.

-Y ahora, la llave.

-Qué pesadito con la llave. La llave, la llave, ¿solo sabes hablar de eso?

-Lisbon, no estamos con Oprah, esto no es una tertulia, tengo que irme a matar a un asesino y tu vas a dejarme ir.

-¡Tú no vas a salir de aquí hasta que yo lo diga y mucho menos vas a matar a nadie!

-Estoy perdiendo el tiempo. Adiós Teresa.

Dio media vuelta y puso las cosas del escritorio en su mochila. Salio a la terraza y miró hacia abajo.

-¿No pensarás en salir por ahí verdad?

-No me dejas otra opción.-y se puso la mochila decidido mientras subía una pierna dispuesto a bajar.

-¡No! ¡Vale, tú ganas! No saltes, son muchos metros.

Jane bajó la pierna que tenía levantada y sonrió. Se giró y cruzó el umbral que separaba la terraza de la habitación yendo directamente hacia Lisbon. La abrazó. La abrazó tan fuerte que ella perdió un poco el equilibrio. No tardó demasiado en ser correspondido y ambos se quedaron ahí, de pie, en los brazos del otro con los ojos cerrados, respirando al unísono. Jane se apartó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Dejó sus labios posados en su piel durante varios largos segundos y se desprendió con un sonoro "chweek". Teresa no pudo evitarlo, tenía que hacerlo.

Y lo hizo.

Se lanzó hacia sus labios tomando su cara con las manos, no es que tuviera planeado hacerlo antes pero sintió ese impulso, ese extraño impulso que le decía "Hazlo ya o no lo podrás hacer nunca". Y él no fue menos, la atrapó por la cintura y empezaron a dar vueltas en círculos, sin dirección alguna, solo intentando mantener el equilibrio ante el ataque de la agente.

El sonido de un teléfono móvil los despertó de ese baile en el que se encontraban y separaron sus rostros dando un respingo. Sin todavía soltarse, Lisbon metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó el teléfono.

-Jefa, soy Cho. No hemos podido dar con Jane pero debes encontrarlo ya. Bertram le busca y se dirige hacia su habitación del motel.

-¿Como sabes eso?- preguntó mientras Jane le daba pequeños besos intermitentes en la nariz.

-Vanpelt ha pinchado la radio del coche de Abott y podemos oír lo que dicen.

-Nunca pensé que diría esto pero, buen trabajo. Os mantendré informados si le encuentro.

-Y nosotros.

Colgó la llamada y volvió a guardar su teléfono si dejar de mirar esos ojos azules que tenía delante.

-Mentirosa.

-Meh...-respondió ella agitando los hombros.

Volvieron a besarse, esta vez con más delicadeza, pero el tiempo se acababa y quedaban muchos asuntos sin resolver.

-Señorita, necesito la llave.- dijo esto separando las palabras con un ligero beso en sus labios cada vez.

-Cógela tú mismo, ya sabes dónde está.

Y así lo hizo, nada más ni nada menos, Patrick Jane deslizando los dedos en su escote buscando la vía de escape. Cuando por fin consiguió sacarla, besó la llave y se separó de Lisbon.

-Voilá, aquí estás.

Fue hacia la puerta y abrió el candado, que mantuvo en su mano junto con la llave.

-¡Eh!-gritó la agente.- Vuelve de una pieza.

-Prometido.

Sin embargo, Teresa Lisbon no permitiría que se fuera así, de rositas, y salió disparada hacia la puerta. Pero para su desgracia, se dio de bruces con ella.

Jane se las arregló para cerrarla rápidamente y poner el candado al otro lado de la puerta, dejándola encerrada.

-¡Jane! ¡Jane! ¡Abre la puerta, maldita sea!

El se acercó y apoyó su cabeza contra la madera.

-Lo siento, Teresa, no puedo arriesgarme.

Y corrió escaleras abajo seguro de que había hecho lo correcto.


	3. Desobediencia

Llevaba alrededor de veinte minutos dando vueltas por todo el ático como una desesperada.

-A ver Teresa, cálmate. No es para tanto; solo acabas de besar a tu consultor, que de hecho te ha dejado encerrada y se ha ido a la caza de un asesino en serie.- solo le quedaba el sarcasmo como material para no volverse loca. Hablaba en voz alta, a la nada, autoconvenciéndose de que había alguna vía de escape. Cosa que sabía que no era cierta.- No puedes aporrear la puerta porque les tendré que contar a los cerebros del FBI que Jane ha estado aquí y me meteré en un lío. No puedo saltar por el balcón porque probablemente muera...

Suspiró resignada a sabiendas de lo que tenía que hacer. Le molestaba la idea de tener que explicarles lo que había ocurrido pero ¿quién dice que se tenga que contar toda la verdad?

-Cho.

-Cho, soy yo. Jane ha estado aquí y me ha dejado encerrada. Tenéis que traer algo para romper el candado.

-Entiendo. Voy enseguida.

Colgó el teléfono dando una fuerte patada al suelo y soltando un gruñido. Hizo el amago de meterse el móvil en el bolsillo, pero éste se escurrió y cayó al suelo rompiéndose en pedazos. "Mierda! ¿Por qué todo me sale mal?" Se desplomó agotada en la cama improvisada de Jane y esperó impacientemente a su compañero.

Alrededor de una hora más tarde, Cho consiguió abrir la puerta del ático y salvar a su jefa. Ésta se había quedado dormida el colchón y no se enteró de que había entrado.

-Jefa.

-Mmmse...-se volvió sobre sí misma dándole la espalda a Cho.

-Jefa!

-Pero qué..? Ah, Cho, gracias a Dios, ¡debemos encontrarle!

-Jefa...creo que deberías saber...-en ese instante apareció el resto de su equipo por la puerta un poco cabizbajos.

-¿Cho?- preguntó agitada.

-Todo ha acabado.-soltó Vanpelt sin dejar de mirar el suelo.

-¿De qué estáis...? no. No. No, no, no es cierto.

-Jefa yo...

-¿Dónde está?

-Nadie lo sabe. Hace una media hora encontraron el cadáver de McAllister en el parque. Tenía una pistola en la mano, pero también fue ahorcado.

-¡¿McAllister?! ¿No estaba muerto?

-Bueno, ahora sí.-sugirió Rigsby.- Era John el Rojo...

-¿Y que ha pasado con Bertram?

-Muerto.-nuestro tajante Cho, como era de esperar.

-Entonces no sabéis dónde...

-No.-respondieron a la vez. Los tres sabían perfectamente a quién se refería.

-Ya...

Todos pudieron ver la expresión en su cara, era una mezcla entre furia por haberla dejado encerrada, tristeza por no saber dónde estaba, alivio por el hecho de que la tortura había acabado y se podía apreciar claramente la pregunta en su rostro: ¿Y ahora qué?.

Se apresuró a salir del parque lo antes posible. No quería correr puesto que levantaría sospechas, pero la agitación del momento la tenía que liberar por algún lado, aunque fuera corriendo. Las manos aún le temblaban y de sus ojos no paraban de brotar lágrimas.

Ya está. Se ha acabado.

Llamó a Lisbon pero ésta no lo cogía, así que dejó un mensaje de despedida y tiró el teléfono a la basura.

"Pero quiero verla..." se dijo a sí mismo. Siguió corriendo mientras decidía que hacer. "El Caribe sería un bonito lugar... tal vez México...mmh..sí...México, definitivamente."

Inconscientemente se plantó delante de la puerta del CBI. El camino se le había hecho corto, y la costumbre lo había llevado directo hacía allí. "Maldita seas, subconsciente...". Vaciló un momento y después entró con sigilo. Al comprobar que no había nadie salió disparado hacia el ático donde lo esperaba su Lisbon.

O tal vez no.

-¿Qué demonios...?

El candado estaba partido en dos en el suelo y la puerta abierta. La empujó suavemente para abrirla del todo y se encontró con un cuarto vacío. Ni rastro de Teresa. La sábana que cubría su cama estaba hecha un ovillo a un lado del colchón y había fragmentos de un teléfono en el suelo.

Dio media vuelta y salió corriendo hacia el apartamento de Lisbon. Ya estaba un poco harto de correr todo el día, pero suponía que era lo que tocaba cuando acababas de matar a alguien.

En casa de Lisbon todo era silencio. Vanpelt, Rigsby y Cho estaban sentados en el sofá sin hablar, mirando al infinito, sumergidos en sus pensamientos. Lisbon por su parte, preparaba unos cafés en la cocina, dándole la espalda a sus compañeros impidiendo así que pudieran ver lo furiosa y angustiada que estaba. Pero era Teresa Lisbon; ex-jefa del departamento de omicidios del CBI en Sacramento, California; tenía que mantener la calma. Así que se giró y con una falsa pero amable sonrisa llevó las tazas hacia sus amigos.

-¿Y ahora qué?-logró vocalizar VanPelt.

-No tengo ni idea.- dijo Rigsby.

-Supongo que...cada uno tendrá que ir por su lado.

Cho simplemente desvió la mirada hacia los cuadros de Lisbon.

-Somos cuatro...-dijo sin apartar la vista de las pinturas. Todos se giraron hacia él con intriga, preguntándole con la mirada.

-Qué suspicaz...-respondió Rigsby.

-No, ya sé que somos cuatro. Lo que quiero decir es que no podemos dejar de serlo. Jefa, si nos separamos ahora ¿qué haremos?. Se supone que somos un equipo ¿no?, una familia. Y no permitiré que el idiota de Jane arruine eso. Así que todo el mundo en pie, porque vamos a traer el culo de Patrick Jane hasta aquí como que me llamo Kimball Cho.

Todos lo miraban con ojos expectantes, con cierto brillo de esperanza.

-Wow, tío, jamás habías dicho una frase tan larga.-bromeó Rigsby.

El trío, aun sentado, se puso en pie decidido y salieron de la casa con paso ligero. Pero lo que vieron en la calle los paró en seco.

-¡Hijo de perra!-gritó Lisbon. Y con eso salió corriendo hacia él.

Un Jane de aspecto lamentable se asomaba al final de la calle, con pasos un poco ortopédicos pero aun así constantes.-¡Hijo de perra!-volvió a gritar cada vez más cerca. Jane se preparaba para el golpe pero le dejó más aturdido el hecho de ser abrazado fuertemente por Lisbon. Él correspondió al gesto rápidamente. Sin embargo no se libró de una colleja en la nuca, más fuerte de lo que a él le hubiera gustado.

-Vuelves a hacer eso y te juro que te vuelo la cabeza.- le susurró a él.

El equipo vino detrás de Lisbon, trotando, se detuvieron detrás de ellos pero Cho continuó su camino. Cerró su puño y lo empotró contra la cara de Jane.

-Ya estamos en paz.-le dijo mientras se masajeaba la mano.

-¡Cho!-gritó Vanpelt.

-Hoy estás que te sales, hermano.-rió Rigsby.

-Me parece justo.-dijo Jane con voz entrecortada, ya que tenía su mano haciendo presión contra su nariz para parar la hemorragia.

-Vamos dentro.-musitó Lisbon. Le rodeó el hombro con su brazo y los cinco deshicieron el camino hacia la casa de la agente.


	4. Desangrándose

**Wow! Gracias por las reviews! En serio! Jamás pensé que me lo pasaría tan bien haciendo esto. Aún no es el final de este fic, pero queda poquito. Tengo la idea ya pensada y he empezado a escribir. He de decir que será cíclico, es decir, intentaré enlazarlo con el tema de México y alguna que otra carta. Calculo que habrá uno o dos capítulos más.**

**GRACIAS! 3**

* * *

-...entonces salí corriendo y vine hacia aquí.-finalizó Jane. Todos escuchaban atentamente la historia de Jane, que relataba los acontecimientos ocurridos horas atrás.-Aunque no esperaba encontraros a todos.

-Wow...-suspiró Vanpelt con los ojos como platos.

-Estamos acabados...-mencionó Rigsby.

Lisbon había obligado a Jane a sentarse en un banco alto que tenía en la cocina para que ella pudiera curarle la nariz. No le miraba, se concentraba en su tarea de parar la hemorragia (que aumentaba cada segundo que pasaba). Se sentía furiosa, pero sobretodo confusa. Confusa con ella misma y su reacción de abrazarle en vez de darle un puñetazo. Simplemente podía pensar que él estaba vivo. Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Lo tenía delante, vivito y coleando, se podía permitir el lujo de estar furiosa con él.

-Ouch! ¡Lisbon con cuidado!

-Te aguantas. Te la tienes bien merecida.

Cho desvió la mirada e hizo aparecer una tímida sonrisa. A lo que Lisbon se giró bruscamente.

-Aún así ha estado fuera de lugar.

-Lo siento, jefa.

-Y ahora qué?- preguntó Grace con la mirada perdida.

-No tengo ni idea. Pero deberíamos decidirlo rápido, deben estar apunto de llegar.-apuntó Rigsby.

-Y por qué crees que piensan que Jane vendría a mi casa?-la voz de Lisbon provocó un escalofrío a Rigsby.

-Emm...bueno, jefa, yo...

-Lo que quiere decir es que...-intentó ayudarlo Grace.

-Porque eres su mejor amiga.-concluyó Cho. Todos miraron al agente asombrados, pero sobretodo Lisbon, que perpleja ante la osadía de su compañero, recordaba la escena en el ático. "Si tu supieras..." pensó.

-Lisbon.-comenzó Jane. Pero ella estaba absorta en sus pensamientos.- ¡Lisbon! ¡Mi nariz! ¡Sangre!

¡Tu camisa!

Teresa brincó y volvió al trabajo rápidamente. Gasas por aquí, algodón por allá, algún que otro quejido por parte de Jane, todo era estrés. Agarró la nuca del consultor para empujar su cabeza hacia atrás y así el algodón pudiera absorber más sangre. Unas mariposas extremadamente danzarinas revolotearon en estómago de Jane ante el contacto.

-Vanpelt, Rigsby, Cho.-llamó Lisbon.- Debéis iros. Si llegan a venir aquí será mejor que no esteis. No tenéis nada que ver con esto.

-Pero jefa...

-Es una orden, Vanpelt. Y ahora fuera. No os metáis en problemas ¿eh?.

Los tres suspiraron y fueron hacia la puerta. Se abrazaron unos a otros y se perdieron de vista al final de la calle. Lisbon cerró la puerta despacio y caminó directamente hacia el sillón, desviando la mirada de esos ojos azules. Hundió la cara en sus manos y suspiró sonoramente. Oía los pasos acercarse lentamente y sintió como el asiento se hundía a su lado. Él no dijo nada, solo la miraba para saber como reaccionar.

-Patrick Jane. El encantador consultor del CBI, ahora un asesino. ¿Cómo vas a lidiar con esto? ¿eh? Porque matar a alguien no es que sea como darle de comer a las palomas. ¿Consciencia? ¿No? Bueno, eso ya lo sabía. ¿Temor? ¿Tampoco? Bueno, era de esperar, Patrick Jane nunca tiene miedo de nada.

-Eso no es cierto, Teres...

-¿Y que tal si hablamos del daño que has hecho? ¿Sabes que nuestras carreras se han acabado? Rigsby, Vanpelt, Cho, te han ayudado siempre, hasta el final. Han apoyado todas tus locuras, tus planes locos y tus truquitos. No me parece una manera bonita de agradecérselo. ¿Y que hay de mí? Yo también estoy acabada. Y además de acabada, sola. Porque te irás. ¿Habías pensado en todo eso?

Silencio espectral.

-Sí. Lisbon...Teresa, tienes que entender que yo tenía que pasar por esto. Tú lo sabías. Yo te lo dije, no me digas que no lo sabías porque yo te avisé. No puedes cambiar eso. Ese era el objetivo principal. La razón de estar en el CBI.

Punzada en el estómago. Lisbon se dio cuenta de que tenía razón, no lo hacia por ella, todo era por él y por su maldito deseo de venganza.

Posó dos dedos sobre la barbilla de Lisbon y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

-Bueno, al principio.-ella no le miraba, apartó la vista rápidamente tras esas palabras y rodó levemente los ojos.- ¿De verdad te sentirías sola si yo me fuera?

-Estúpido, por supuesto que sí.

-Entonces te tendrás que venir conmigo.

-¿Qué? No. No puedo hacer eso.

Jane suspiró.

-Está bien. Lo entiendo. Pero hazme un favor.

-¿Qué?

-No pienses que yo no tengo miedo de nada. Al principio no tenía miedo, ¿qué podía perder? Pero ahora, puedo perderlo absolutamente todo. Y si estoy aterrado es por culpa tuya...

Lisbon echó un hombro y la cabeza hacia atrás, levantando una ceja a modo de pregunta.

-Sí. Culpa tuya. No tenía miedo de matar a Red John, ni de ir a la cárcel, ni del hecho de tener que marcharme. Solo quería que él no te hiciera daño. Vivía con miedo de que alguna noche me llamaran diciendo que habías desaparecido, o algo peor. No podía dormir pensando que estabas sola en casa y que al día siguiente podría haber una cara en tu pared. No sabes lo que es eso. Así que no digas que no tengo miedo de nada por que Santa Teresa estaría mintiendo.

-Idiota.

-Me parece una respuesta preciosa a todo lo que acabo de decirte. ¿Enserio te parezco encantador?

Se tomó unos segundos para meditar la respuesta.

-Bueno...hiciste que me enamorase, así que algo debes estar haciendo bien.

-¿A sí? No me digas...-se acercó a ella y empezó a darle pequeños besos intermitentes a lo largo de su mejilla. Empezando por el final de su mandíbula, recorriendo cada milímetro. Lisbon solo se dejaba. Estaba ahí quieta sin saber muy bien qué hacer. También tenía miedo. Pero cuando él llegó a la comisura de sus labios no pudo evitar reaccionar y hundirse en ese beso. Ese beso que se volvía más desesperado por momentos. Amor. Miedo. Deseo. Desesperación. Ira. Todo en esa fusión de labios.

-No te...olvides...de mí...-murmuró contra su boca.

-Nunca.

Pero no todo dura para siempre. Les interrumpió el sonido del timbre.

-Que buen momento para ser educados.-dijo él con una amarga sonrisa.

-Vete. No salgas por la puerta de atrás. Sube al primer piso.

-Adiós.-se dieron un último y fugaz beso y salió disparado escaleras arriba.

Lisbon se acomodó el pelo y recogió el algodón ensangrentado de la cocina.

-¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy!

Suspiró y abrió la puerta.

-Teresa, siento que esto esté ocurriendo.-dijo la voz al otro lado del umbral.

La agente abrió la boca y dejó sus ojos como platos.


	5. Desafío

-¿Pete? ¿Pete Barsocky? Y...¿Sam?

-Cierra la puerta.- ordenó Sam a Lisbon mientras la pareja entraba bruscamente. Ella obedeció y se quedó mirando el montón de maletines que habían traído consigo.

-¡Patrick! ¡Pequeña alimaña de cloaca! ¡Trae tu trasero aquí de inmediato!- gritó Pete. Lisbon observaba espantada.

-Tranquila, cariño, sabemos que está aquí.- dijo Sam a Lisbon con cara de pocos amigos.

Oyeron unos pasos y seguidamente vieron a Jane descender por la escalera.

-¡Pete! ¡Viejo carcamal! ¡Menuda sorpresa!- Jane hizo el amago de darle un abrazo pero Pete lo rechazó bruscamente.

-No es momento para estupideces, chico. Maniobra A.J.

-Así que lo sabéis?

-Nosotros lo sabemos todo.-dijo Sam acercándole un asiento de la cocina de Lisbon. Jane se sentó y se hechó el pelo hacia atrás.

-¿Qué habéis traído como vestimenta? No puedo ir así después de...

-¡Eh!- gritó Lisbon. Todos se sobresaltaron y la miraron fijamente.- ¿Alguien de vosotros tres me va a explicar qué demonios está ocurriendo?- preguntó aun a gritos.- ¡Y rapidito!

-Saben lo que ha ocurrido.- empezó Jane.

-La maniobra A.J es lo que hacía Alex Jane cuando le perseguían.

Vale esa sí que no se la esperaba.

-Debemos maquillarlo, cambiarlo de ropa, darle un coche y una nueva identidad. Ni rastro de Patrick Jane hasta que salga del país.

-Rápido no tenemos mucho tiempo.-aseguró Pete. Sam abrió tres maletines color plateado cuyo contenido era accesorios para el pelo, maquillaje y un disfraz. Se colocó detrás de Jane y comenzó a atarle el pelo con pinzas. Mientras tanto, Pete comenzaba la explicación.

-Buenas tardes, caballero, ahora eres Paul Barkley. Nacido en Carolina del Norte, hijo único de Michael y Natalie Barkley, fallecidos en 2009, accidente de coche, esparciste sus cenizas al mar. Pelo negro, bigote y sin barba. Ojos azules, te darán un toque sensual y además no tenemos lentillas oscuras. Nariz grande y dientes perfectos. Tienes una cicatriz en la oreja porque a los siete años de caíste de la bici y te clavaste el manillar. Eres empresario, la bolsa y esas cosas. No eres entregado a tu trabajo ya que tu padre te obligó, eso justifica que no tengas ni idea y vivas de llevarle café a tu jefe. Estas en California por asuntos de trabajo. Pensaste que sería bueno asistir a un seminario e intentar enterarte de algo. Tienes un maletin negro que contiene: papeles, una carpeta, tres bolígrafos, pastillas de menta, tu pasaporte y tus billetes de avión. No tienes nada más. En el aeropuerto perdieron tu maleta con tu ropa y demás cosas. Vuelves a Carolina del Norte para regresar a tu oficina y vivir tu aburrida vida tranquilamente. ¿Preguntas?

-Wow.- musitó Lisbon. Jane la miró y sonrió, a lo que Sam chistó ya que le estaba aplicando maquillaje. A estas alturas del discurso ya tenía la peluca, la cicatriz y el bigote.

-Sí. ¿Porqué dos billetes de avión?- preguntó Jane.

-Uno va hacia Carolina del Norte, lo cual hace tu historia plausible. Pero en realidad haces escala allí y sales hacia México tan rápido como puedas. No hables con nadie en Carolina del Norte, no vaya a ser que te enamores y te quedes allí. Necesitas salir del país.

-No lo haré, tranquilo.- Y miró a Lisbon. Y el matrimonio lo supo todo. Y el vistazo no había durado ni un segundo.

-No me fastidies...-dijo Sam.-¿En serio?

-Tú sigue con tu trabajo.-mandó Jane. Pero las palabras de Lisbon deshabilitaron la orden

-Sí. En serio. Soy policía. Sí. ¿Y qué? No puedo ni tener una gotita de aprecio por vuestra parte ya que nunca metí a Jane en la cárcel por asesinar a dos hombres, ahora a tres, que encima lo estoy ayudando a escapar y dejando que vosotros seáis cómplices? ¿Eh? ¿Es tan difícil un poco de respeto, no solo como policía, sinó como persona? Yo nunca trabajé en el circo pero me enseñaron bien los conceptos de amistad y lealtad. Eso merece al menos el dejar de tratarme como si no estuviera aquí. En mi propia casa, por cierto.

-Me gusta. Tiene carácter.

-En eso tienes razon, Pepper.- dijo Sam remarcando el sobrenombre. Luego prosiguió con la nariz de Jane.

Al ver que ninguno de los tres decía nada más soltó un suspiro cansado y se desplomó en su sillón a la espera del cambio de imagen. En unos pocos minutos no había ni rastro de Patrick Jane.

-Vale, ahora ve a cambiarte.-ordenó Sam entrgándole el disfraz. Jane lo recibió y fue escaleras arriba dejando a los Barsocky y a Lisbon solos en la habitación.

-Así que...tú y Paddy...-Pete rompió el hielo. Lisbon solo se incorporó y se cruzó de brazos. Al ver su reacción prosiguió más tranquilamente.- Siempre pensé que era dulce contigo.- Lisbon le miró y luego a Sam antes de dejar escapar una lágrima. Solo una. Una grande. Que recorrió toda su mejilla y su cuello. Ni siquiera se molestó en limpiarla o en intentar que no se viera.

-Eso ya no importa.-dijo ella suavemente.

-A nosotros nos importa.-dijo Pete.

Lisbon sonrió amargamente.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó Sam.

-¿Gracioso? ¿Gracioso?- Lisbon ya empezaba a levantar el tono.- Nada es gracioso. No os debería importar tanto el hecho de que quiera a Jane porque no lo volveré a ver. Ni siquiera es Patrick Jane ahora. Tampoco entiendo el porqué os importa, ni siquiera os caigo bien. Así que ¿qué más da?

Ya está, las amigas de la lágrima salieron a decir hola, y era un lágrima muy popular.

-Me quieres?- se escuchó la voz de Jane por detrás de ellos.

-Nosotros nos vamos, Paddy.-dijo Sam.- Y sí que nos caes bien.-dijo ahora dirigiéndose a Lisbon. Ésta ni siquiera la miró.

-¿Eh? Sí claro. Muchas gracias chicos.-abrazó a ambos y éstos se fueron en uno de los dos coches que habían traído. Volvió la vista hacia Lisbon.

-Estás muy feo...-le dijo ella con una triste sonrisa..

-Me quieres?

-Sí.

-Icluso cuando...

-Sí.

-Yo también te quiero.- Le agarró las mejillas y le dio un beso.-No te preocupes por ellos.-Y otro beso.-Intentaré contactar contigo.-Y otro beso. Más largo, más profundo y a la vez más triste.

Y la dejó ahí, sentada en su sillón, dejando escapar lágrimas, viendo como se marchaba para no volver. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando arrancó el coche y se perdió al final de la calle.


End file.
